Sing, Canary, Sing
by charmedangel025
Summary: With the need to find the stones becoming even greater, Clark needs help. He is also having problems keeping all of these problems to himself there's no one like him in Smallville. Enter: Black Canary. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE
1. New Voices

Sing, Canary, Sing

Chapter 1: New Voices.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Full summery: Ok, it's senior year and Clark is loving life. Except, he's going through a lot of messy things, and would like to have someone to share all of these things with. Enter: Black Canary, or Dinah Lance, a fresh out of Gotham beauty that has some "messy issues" of her own. Of course, this is one of my stories, so there will be Romance. Also some Bell Reve stuff coming. And FYI: Dinah: I write her a tad different. That includes background and personality. Enjoy.**

He knew the second that she walked into the small, family owned restaurant in a short skirt, stiletto heels, holding a designer hand bag that she wasn't from Smallville.

Or anywhere around Smallville.

In fact, Clark Kent was fairly certain that she wasn't from anywhere in the vicinity of Kansas.

He was siting at the counter, waiting for his take out. His mother was working late at the Talon that night, so it was just him and his father. He watched her walk towards him, but looked away when she looked at him. Then, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find her smiling at him. "Excuse me," she asked, "But, where can I pick up an order?"

"Right here." A waitress said, handing Clark a large, brown, paper bag. She looked back at the girl. "Name?"

"Lance." The girl answered. The waitress nodded, then went back into the kitchen. Clark stood up.

"So, you're new to town?"

"Yup. Straight outta Gotham." She told him, brushing a strand of her long, blonde hair behind her ear. Clark extended his hand. "Clark Kent." She took it and smiled a warm smile.

"Dinah. Dinah Lance."

"When did you move here?" Clark asked her.

"Just this afternoon. So that I can start senior year at Smallville High School bright and early." She laughed slightly.

"So, why move so far away? I mean, Gotham is really up north." Clark said.

"Oh, I moved down here with my Dad. He uh, kinda bought the oil refinery." Clarks eye's got wide.

"Yeah," She breathed. "It was kinda an impulse buy." They laughed. "So, when he told me he was moving, I asked to come with him."

"Asked?"

"My parents are divorced. I could have stayed with my mom, but decided not to."

She looked at him strangely for a moment. "Wow, I don't think I've ever told that much to someone I just met." She smiled at him. Then, the waitress came back out and handed her a bag. She paid, then turned back to Clark.

"I guess I'll see you at school." She said.

"Yeah." He replied, then, watched her walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah pulled open her locker and shoved her tons of books and folders inside. She was glad it was the end of the day. Her first day of school had been tiring. She had decided that she wasn't so sure she liked how obsessed that town was with football. She closed her locker to find the guy from the diner. Clark, that was his name. She'd never forget his eye's. She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. You looked like you could use a friendly face."

"You have no idea how right you are."

"So, this is the girl straight out of Gotham?" A girl with short blonde hair asked Clark, coming up to them.

"Dinah, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Dinah." Both girls said hello, then, Dinah looked from Clark, then to Chloe, then back to Clark again. _Clark and Chloe how bizzar, yet perfect would that be?_

"Are you two-" But, before she could finish her question, Chloe cut her off with a fierce

"God no!"

"Just, really good friends." Clark told her, more politely. Dinah nodded.

"Walk you out?" Clark asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"So," Chloe said, "Tell me _everything_ about Gotham. And I'll tell you everything about Smallville and the weirdness that ensues."

"Weirdness?" Dinah asked. _And here I thought I'd get a bit of normalcy._

"Hell yes. And, it all started with these meteor rocks."

Dinah noticed that Clark suddenly looked slightly scared.


	2. Secrets Hidden

Sing, Canary, Sing

Chapter 2: Hidden Secrets.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Author's Note: It took FOREVER, I know. But, don't worry. TWO new chapters.**

Dinah had a lot of issues, she knew this. But, she had a strange feeling that Clark Kent had more. It was just a feeling she got. Like, he was a great guy, but he seemed a little... off. For the past two months that she had known him, he had danced around his past. And, she had been nothing but confused when that Alecia girl had come back into Clark's life. He had cared about her, Dinah had seen, and even found herself feeling a little jealous.

She had even developed feelings. She wasn't sure what kind of feelings, but feelings all the same.

And that scared her. She hadn't felt 'feelings' since Craig Windrow. Boy, had she loved him. But, things had gotten complicated. She told him about her abilities, and he hadn't been so understanding.

Lionel Luthor, however, had been. Well, maybe not understanding, necessarily, but he had been intrigued. He had seen her in town one day, and knew that she had looked familiar. And, he had done some research. Well, he had had his 'people' do some research.

So now, he sat in a chair in his office while one of his little worker bees read off of a fact sheet.

"Name is Dinah Loral Lance. Born to Larry and Dinah Lance. Born in Gotham city. Parents divorced when she was nine, has always been close with both of them. Mother and father are both skilled detectives. Both very rich-"

"Is her mother's maiden name Dinah _Drake_?" Lionel asked. His secretary checked the fact sheet and said, "Yes." Lionel shook his head, wondering why he hadn't noticed the similarities between the two. They looked the same, acted the same. Kept secrets like only the other could. "Do you know her mother?" Secretary asked.

"Yes. A long time ago. I went to Gotham for a few years when I got out of school. Dinah Drake was a heroine. She always got herself into messes that only she could fix, and was usually fixing other people's messes, as well. She kept a lot of secrets, though."

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Luthor, but what are you planning to do with this information."

"I do mind you asking. Now, go back to your computer and find what ever else you can for me." She left hurriedly. Lionel turned his chair so that he was looking out of his large windows and out over Metropolis.

And he wondered out loud, "_What_ have you been hiding, Little Girl?"


	3. No Longer Hidden

Sing, Canary, Sing

Chapter 3: No Longer Hidden.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

Dinah walked down the street at a brisk pace. It was late, after eleven. And it was dark. Really dark. She had a feeling of someone following her, but couldn't quite spot them. She turned a corner. _I could short cut through the ally,_ she thought. Then, rolled her eye's at her though. "God, Dinah," she said out loud. "You _never_ cut through an ally." She kept walking until she heard.

"It's a little late to be out, don't you think?" She spun around. A guy in dark cloths stood there, looking at her like he hadn't eaten in months and she was a piece of meat. "It's a Friday. Is it late for a Friday?"

"No. Not really." Another man said from Alley she was in front of. She knew what was happening.

"Look, why don't you guys just leave me alone." She tried to walk off, but another guy pushed her into the ally.

They came at her, and she kicked the one on her left, then smashed him into the guy on her right. She punched the one in front of her, sending him back a few steps. The guy from her left was up again, and forcefully put a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it, then flipped him into the air. He landed on his back. That gave her an opening to run. When she got to the end of the ally, one of them grabbed her foot and pulled it out from underneath her. She fell to the ground, which was when one of them grabbed her shirt. She met his head with hers, then kicked him back. She stood up fast, and opened her mouth.

A loud shrieking noise came from her mouth. It was like a super sonic scream. The men fell to the ground. The display windows of three other stores around her shattered. She just kept sending out her scream. Then, when the men were down, and she was fairly certain they weren't getting up, she turned to leave.

Clark and Chloe were in the midst of running across the street. "What are you guys doing here?" Dinah asked, meeting them in the middle of the deserted street. "Didn't you just hear that?" Chloe asked. "It was some kind of sonic wave. Shattered windows and everything."

"I didn't hear anything." Dinah tried to convince them.

"You can't tell me you didn't hear that." Chloe protested.

Then, from across the street they heard, "You got lucky, freak!" And the three men slowly walked away.

"They were talking to you." Clark noticed. Dinah hesitated for a moment then said,

"Look, just forget about this. Let it go. It's no big deal." And then she walked back over to the sidewalk and walked the rest of the way home.


	4. Sneak In's & Plots

Sing, Canary, Sing

Chapter 4: Sneak Ins, and Plots

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Author's Note: Good God, It's been forever! I'm soooo sorry, but I've just been soooo busy lately. But, no that schools over, it's going to be an updating frenzy! Well, here you go. And, look, whats that? Why, I do believe it's another new chapter after this one!**

The old horse galloped through the grassy fields. Dinah moved with it, taking in everything about her surroundings.She loved it in the meadows. They always helped her clear her head. She began to head back down the trail towards the barn. When she got closer, she noticed someone in the barn. As she got closer, she realized that it was Clark.

When she got to the gate, where the trail to the meadow met the trail to the barn, she hopped off of her black thero bred, Star and walked her the rest of the way. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to go pocking around other people's things?" She asked as she entered the barn.

"Didn't _your_ mother ever teach you not to break all the windows in town?" He asked in return. Dinah just rolled her eye's and handed him Star's reigns. "Here," she said as he awkwardly took them, "Make yourself useful." She began untacking Star, setting things here and there. After she hoisted off Star's saddle and set it on the old chest, she took the reigns back from Clark and took off the bridal, then slipped a halter on Star just as fast. "Do me a favor and lead her into that stall over there?"

Clark did as he was asked, and when he turned around, she was on her way to the house. "Dinah!" He called, running after her. She had almost made it to the back door when she felt his hand on her arm and she stopped and turned around. "Can we not do this now?" Clark looked hesitant, nervous.

"Uh, yes. We have to."

"Why? Can it at least wait until I don't smell like horse?" She asked. He looked even more nervous.

"I really think we should just talk about this. Right here, right now."

And then, she got it. She looked up at the sky and half smiled. She shook her head, then turned around and went in the back door. "Chloe!" She called. "Chloe, come out! I _know_ you're in here!"

Chloe peeked her head out from the railing of the staircase and smiled worriedly. "Uh, hi?"

"What exactly were you two hoping to find?"

"Well," Chloe answered, coming the rest of the way down the stairs and over to her friend, "We weren't really sure. We sorta kinda hoped we know it when we saw it." She admitted. Dinah shook her head again.

"There's nothing to find. I'm just you're regular, average girl."

"Who can shatter glass with what seems to be a super sonic scream." Dinah sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Again, there isn't really some big, dramatic story. I was born with a gene deformity. The chromosomes that make up my vocal chords are all... messed up. Gives me a sonic scream. End of story." Chloe looked as if she didn't believe her. "You don't believe me?" Dinah asked. "I'll give you all my medical records since I was ten. I've been to the best doctors all over the world. They all say the same thing. That i have a genetic disorder. It has no name, I'm the first one of the kind."

No one said anything for a while, until Chloe finally spoke again. "We're here, if you need us. Or, at least, I am." She looked at Dinah, then at Clark, then at the floor. "I'm gonna go wait in the car." She told Clark. Once she had gone, Clark said, "I know what you're going through. Well, at least, sort of. And, I promise, I'm here, too."

"You say that. But how often do you really keep your promises?"

"At least I try."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Clark didn't say anything, he just looked away from her.

"Dinah, I understand a lot more about you then you think I do. You just have to let me in." And then he left, leaving her standing in her kitchen, wondering what all he had meant by that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What exactly would you like us to find, Mr. Luthor?" Dr. Sam Ridland asked Lionel, who was sitting in a chair across from his desk. "I want you to find a reason for this." Lionel said, holding up a tape recorder and pressing the 'play' button. A sharp, shrill sound came from it. "What was that?" Dr. Ridland asked him.

"We have no idea. My people recorded it a few nights ago. They said the scream came from Miss. Lance... and shattered almost all of the windows in town."

"And you have no idea what it was? What caused it?"

"No, Dr. that's why I have come to _you_." Lionel said, beginning to loose his patience.

"Well, if you can get her here, we're willing to do the research." Dr. Ridland said, writing something down on his appointment sheet. "Did your people find anything else? Medical records of any kind?"

"Oh yes, they found all of her medical files. But, non of them say anything about this 'sonic scream' she seems to have acquired."

"All you have to do is get her here. We'll do the rest." Lionel smiled, shook hands with the good doctor, then left the office. He walked down the front hall quite pleased with himself, then walked out the front doors of Bell Reve.


	5. Feelings Always Have To Get In The Way

Sing, Canary, Sing

Chapter 5: Feelings Always Have To Get In The Way

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**meteor**

"Mom, I just don't know what to do." Dinah said into the hand set.

"Well, how deep do your feelings run for this guy?" Diana asked her. Dinah thought for a moment.

"I really think I care for him. I mean, when ever he's in a five mile radius, I get butterflies..."

"That's how it was with your dad and me."

"Mom, you guys got divorced." Dinah frowned. Her mother laughed.

"Yes, but we're still very good friends." Diana said.

Dinah got up off of the couch and went out into the kitchen. "I just... I don't wanna drive him away."

"Well, you said that, he too, has weird occurrences. Maybe he's like you."

"Yes, and maybe the meteor rocks are the reason for my scream."

"Well, that is kind of impossible." Diana laughed.

"I just... I don't wanna drive him away. And, what happens if we do start seeing each other, and then he finds out the truth..."

"Not everyone is a Craig, Dinah."

Dinah didn't say anything. Craig had been very important to her. Craig Windrow had even talked about getting married. But then, he found out about the scream she had, and decided that it was all just to... the words he had used were "too weird for him." So, Dinah had run away to Smallville, and was glad she had. The sleepy town was so much more mellow then the fast paced Gotham.

She sighed. "Alright, mom, I'm gonna go take a walk, clear my head."

"Ok, baby. We'll talk later, ok?"

"Of course. Where else would I be on Wednesday night at eight?"

"Love you, sweets."

"Love you too, mom. Bye."

"Night, babe." And then they both hung up.

Dinah put the head set back on the receiver and grabbed her coat, then headed out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah had left her house for a walk to the end of her long driveway, and maybe into town and back. She had ended up at the drive way that led to the Kent Farm. So, she walked down to the house, and was told by his very sweet mother, that he was up in the loft. So, she walked out to the barn, and up the rickety old steps, to find Clark looking into his telescope. He looked less then happy. "You look like you could use a friendly face." She said, remembering that he had said that to her on her first day of school at Smallville High.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have a lot on my mind." He said, looking up.

"And, I'd be lying if I said the same." She said, leaning back against the rail.

"A Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, walking closer.

"Doesn't work like that, Kent." I tell you everything about little old me, you tell me everything about you and the strange things that always seem to happen to you. Or, you could just tell me why people end up getting saved and you are no where to be seen. Or, you could just tell me what the hell keeps you from connecting with everyone on any kind of personal level." He sighed and walked back to his telescope.

She sighed, and started, even without her answer.

"I have feelings for you, Clark." She stated, causing him to turn around. "Those feelings are very strong, and have been hiding inside me ever since I can to this town. And, I have no idea how you feel about me, or if you even trust me at all, but what I do know is that I trust you a heck of a lot. Enough to tell you the truth... about everything-" And then, the railing gave way, and Dinah felt herself falling backward, and off of the landing.

But then, suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore. Someone had a firm grip on her, and was holding her off of the ground. It was Clark. He set her back on the landing, and she looked at him, surprised.

"You do have some _serious_ explaining to do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he had explained everything, it was Dinah's turn. With all of the stories of aliens and other planets and meteors and something about stones still swirling in her head, she started off with, "I lied."

"About...?" Clark asked.

"About the 'gene deformity' or what ever it is I called it. There is not chromosome deficiency, or any records to prove it. I've never been to a doctor about it, and the only other people who know the real reason are my parents. Well, and a guy named Craig Windrow, but that's a completely different story. Anyway, my mother is... a heroin in Gotham. She's one of the smartest detectives that there is. But, thats not all she did. She dealt with the 'unexplainable' cases. Ones that are a lot like the things that happen to you. Because, the things that happen around here, happen in Gotham... a lot. She, for one reason or another, understands that world. And her being around so much, what she calls _Mystical Energy_ had an effect on her."

"Your sonic scream." Clark inferred. Dinah nodded.

"And that, my friend, is the story of me. Well, my powers, anyway. You already know the rest, wether you like it or not." He didn't say anything for a while, and she was surprised when he finally said,

"I like it." Her head shot up, and her eye's met his.

"Huh."

"I... I like you, Dinah. I've been thinking about it a lot. And, I really do wanna be with you."

"Why do I feel like there's a massive 'but' coming."

"Because there is." He told her, and her heart dropped a little bit. "I always end up hurting the ones that I care about. I don't want you to get hurt, Dinah."

"I think that it's pretty apparent that I can take care of myself." She told him.

"I know you can, and that's not what I mean. Things can get... complicated. I just don't want to have to throw you into this mess."

"The stones?" She asked.

"Mostly." She nodded. The began to walk to the stairs.

"I don't' know why I even came here." And then she left. Clark went back to the window and watched her walk. He was almost surprised when she stopped, turned around, and looked directly into his eyes. He got a chill, then, but a good one. Then, she broke the connection by continuing her way up the drive way.

Clark chose not to watch her walk all the way up to the end of the road.

Which is why he missed the men grab her, sedate her, and throw her in the back of the van.


	6. Restrained

Sing, Canary, Sing

Chapter 6: Restrained.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

It was dark. Very dark. And then, the pain kicked in. Dinah felt a throbbing sinsation on the back of, was that her neck? She thought so. And then, the darkness began to fade. When her eye's finally futtered open, the harsh, bright, white light made her shut them again. When they blinked open again, she looked around. The small, white room looked like it was a hospital room. But, she had a feeling that it wasn't. She tried to sit up, but found that her wrists and ankles were in restraints. It was a few moments until she heard the door open and two men in long, white coats entered the room. She tried to move as far back onto the bed as she could, but it was useless trying to move. They moved to the bed and she looked at them, terrified.

"Miss Lance, there's no reason to be alarmed. You're in the best of care."

"Says the man who has me strapped to a bed..." Dinah muttered, then asked, "What am I doing here? And, where is _here_, exactly?"

"You're in Bell Reve-"

"Last time I checked, I'm _not_ crazy."

"You're only here for observation." The other doctor said, ever so calmly.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here against my will?" Dinah asked.

"You'll be here until we feel that you're stable enough to go back to Smallville."

"Stable enough? A second ago, you told me I was only here for observation!" Dinah exclaimed. The doctors didn't say anything, they just began to exit the room. "I wanna talk to my father!" Dinah yelled after them, but they just ignored her and shut the door, leaving her in the restraints.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Smallville, Dinah's father Larry walked in the front door. It was after eight o'clock at night, and he wondered why all of the lights were off. 'Maybe some weird thing with her mother,' he thought as he turned on the lights, went down the front hall to the kitchen, and put his briefe case down on the kitchen table. "Dinah?" He called, not sure of where she was. He called for her again, but when he got nothing in return, he picked up the cordless phone from the receiver on the wall, pushed the talk button and said, "Sorry to interrupt girls, but-" But he didn't hear Dinah's voice, nor the voice of his ex-wife. He only heard Dial Tone. He dialed the number of Diana Lance in Gotham City. "Dinah?" She asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Sorry, only half of her blood line," Larry answered.

"Larry? Where's Dinah?"

"You don't know?" Larry asked.

"I talked to her almost five hours ago, she said that she was going for a walk."

"To where?"

"How would I know, I've never even been to Smallville."

Larry began to pace the kitchen. "What were you guys talking about earlier."

"Sorry, but that's personal stuff. Nothing that would be pivital to knowing where to she is. Unless..." Diana trailed off. "Unless what?" He asked, the ever familiar impatience with his ex-wife begining to fester.

"Unless she went to Clark's."

"Clark..."

"Kent. Clark Kent. Their friends."

"Kent? Jonathon Kent's son?"

"I don't know. Is Jonathon Kent Clark's father."

"Yeah. Yeah he is. I'll go look there."

"She was frustrated with her emotions. Said she needed to clear her head. You remember the walks she used to take around the city. She used to go up into the hills, to the Wayne's mansion."

"Yeah, I remember. You know Dinah and her clearing walks." Larry said reassuringly.

"Yeah. Dinah and her walks." Diana said, not so sure. Larry told her that he was going to go, and that he or Dinah would call her later. Before just before he put the phone back on the reciever, he heard, "Larry?" He put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Dinah doesn't go on five hour walks."

"I know." He put the phone back on the reciever, grabbed his coat off of the chair, then went out to his car and sped down the long gravel driveway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark and his parents were sitting in the livingroom when they heard someone nock on the kitchen door. Jonathon got up to answer it. "Larry, what can I do for you?" He asked with a welcoming smile.

"Dinah isn't here, is she?" Larry asked, not even bothering to say hello.

"Not now. She was, earlier. Atleast, thats what Martha said." He looked over to Martha and Kent.

"Yeah, Dinah stopped in around three thirty. Went up to the loft to see Clark." Martha explained.

"What time did she leave?" Larry asked. Martha looked as if she didn't know. She turned to her son.

"Clark?" Clark thought for a moment.

"I guess between four and four thirty." Clark told him.

"And you haven't heard from her since?" Larry asked.

"Larry," Martha said, getting up and joining the too men at the door, "Whats going on?"

"Dinah's not home."

"Maybe she's somewhere in town." Martha suggested.

"No." Larry said. "Every Wednseday night, at eight o'clock, she talks to her mom. They never miss a phone date. Tonight, she didn't call. When I got home, all the lights were off, like no one had been there for hours. Then, on my way over here, I called her cell phone a dozen times. Nothing."

"Dinah never doesn't answer her cell phone." Clark said, also joining them all at the door.

"Don't I know it." Larry said, looking more worried by the minuet.

"She never just leaves without telling me where she's going. And she _never_ misses a phone call with her mom."

"I'll come help you look." Clark said, taking his coat off of the hook.

"Martha and I'll talke the truck, check some of the other farms and such. Places that aren't so obvious to parents, that teenagers sometimes sneak off to 'round here."

"I'd really appreciate that." Larry said, as they all left the yellow farm house.

Clark wished for the hundreth time that night that he hadn't let Dinah leave the way that he had.

**Only more to come. I promise this time!**


	7. Caged

Sing, Canary, Sing

Chapter 7: Caged

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Author's Note: 2 chapters! Get excited!**

Dinah sat on her bed, covered in white sheets. She was trying to remember if she had ever had plain, white sheets. She had come to the conclusion that if she had, she would remember them. Dinah had never been one for plain. She had always had a taste for color, bright and vibrant. She had always been free to feel that way.

But at the moment, she was stuck.

Stuck in a cage.

A small room, white walls, bright lights, no windows. Well, there was one window. It was in the tall, steel door. She hated it, for people felt the need to look in through that window to "check on her." She was beginning to think that she was on suicide watch or something. She was also beginning to think about how easy it would be, to let her own talent ring out, ring out so loud that the glass would shatter. _In fact, _ she thought, _i could scream so loud the whole building would shake. Things of pure steel might shatter, like that lock._ That was when she realized that that was exactly what they wanted her to do. They wanted her to use those gifts of hers, to catch her, to keep her there, possibly locked away forever.

"Well, that's just not going to happen." She said to her self as she pushed herself off of her bed. She wasn't really worried about herself at that moment. She was more worried about the fact that she hadn't talked to anyone from her family in days. They most likely thought that she had been thrown into a truck somewhere and was now being held against her well.

'Oh wait,' she thought, 'I am.'

She stood there, looking at herself in the large mirror on her wall. But, she knew it wasn't a mirror at all. Well, yes, a mirror, but she knew that it was a two way mirror. She walked up to it and yelled, "I wasn't born yesterday. I know you're over there watching me." She got no response, as usual, so she walked back over to her bed and sat back down. The door opened, and a doctor made his way into her room.

"You're new," Dinah said, practically ignoring his presence. His ID card said that he was _Research Assistant Todd Gear._

"I understand you'd like to leave." He said, walking slowly towards her. She didn't say anything.

She never said anything.

Which was a phenomenon very exciting for Dinah Lance.

"All you gotta do is show us those special little gifts of yours, and you'll be free to go." She stood up and walked to him.

"You wanna see my special gifts?" She asked. She put her hands on his shoulders, and pulled his body down as she kicked his knee cap into the back on his leg. He hit the ground, and she quickly pulled him into a head lock.

"Why won't you all just _leave me the hell alone__" _She felt a very faint pinch in her side, before collapsing to the ground.

She lay there for quit sometime, not really sure of what was going on.

When the room finally stopped spinning, she slowly sat up. The room was empty. She looked at her side and saw a very small bruise. They had injected her with something that had slowed down her motor skills. She stood up and walked slowly to her door. She pushed the little call button.

Her body hurt. A nurse came to the door. "Yes?"

"I need to use the bathroom." Dinah replied. These people wouldn't even let her go to the bathroom by herself.

The nurse nodded, then scurried off. She came back a few seconds later with a guard, who led her by the arm to the bathroom. She went inside the private bathroom.

And pulled the PDA out of her pocket.

She had stolen it when she had put Gear in the headlock. She located the message option and typed in her father's cell phone number. Then, she texted, perhaps faster then she had ever texted before.

"Luthor. Research Ass. Todd Gear."

She then deleted the number and message from the memory. She through the PDA into the toilet.

She went back out into the hallway. She extended her arm for the guard to take.

"All done."


	8. Set Free

Sing, Canary, Sing

Chapter 8: Set Free

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

Clark whorled into the ally behind the Talon. He went in through the back entrance, expecting to find Chloe inside somewhere.

Surely, he did.

"Chloe, we got something." He told her.

"On Dinah? What it is?" She asked, opening up her computer, expecting to have to search something or other.

"She found a way to send her dad a message. The Luthors are involved."

"Go figure."

"But there was something else. A name. Research Assistant Todd Gear."

Chloe nodded, then went to work. Clark really had no idea how she did it, but she came with something in no more then half an hour's time.

"Todd Gear is a new research assistant for Luthor Corp. He just got assigned to one of their research hospitals just outside of Metropolis."

"Thats where Dinah is." Clark said, getting up to leave.

"Clark, wait," She said, following him out. "Don't you think you should know how to get her out first?"

"I go in, I get out. Simple." He said, continuing to walk.

"Clark, if she's in there because of her powers, which I imagine she is, you're going to be risking yourself."

He finally stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

Chloe mentally winced. She had slipped. She knew Clark's secret, but wasn't quit sure how to tell him that she knew. She did what she did best: She covered her tracks.

"I just mean, that there's most likely heavy security in that place. You might not get to her alive."

"I'll figure out a way." He went to leave again.

"Clark-"

He turned back to her.

"I have to get her, Chloe."

And then she let him go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the thick steel door suddenly came crashing into her room, Dinah was a little more the shocked. What shocked her more was that, when the smoke cleared, Clark was standing there. She leapt up and ran to him. She threw her arms around him.

"I can't believe you actually came for me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Dinah thought for a moment, then just smiled. "Because I get myself into so much trouble, I would have thought that my father would have thought I was dead already."

Clark smiled, then took her hand.

"I need you to hang on _really_ tight."

"Why?" She asked.

Clark smiled again.

And then they were gone.

** Ending this one soon, then starting a new one. Stick around, I absolutely promise that it's all coming soon!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Epilog

Sing, Canary, Sing

Chapter 9: Epilog.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

Dinah sat in the kitchen of her Smallville farmhouse, sipping on a hot cup of coffee.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself?" Larry asked, trying to get his work things together.

"Dad, I told you, I'll be fine. Something tells me I have a watch dog hanging out out there."

She motioned to the back door, and Larry some what nodded. He wasn't liking the idea of leaving Dinah alone. But, then again, it had been almost a week since Dinah had been returned to his care.

Her mother, Diana, had come spiraling into town the second Dinah had been located and had finally left the night before. Dinah had practically had to push her out the door and onto her plane.

"Well, don't hesitate to call the office if you need anything. _Anything_ at all." Larry told her, picking up his brief case.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. But if i need anything, I'll call."

Larry nodded, then headed out the back door and out to his car.

Dinah put down her cup of coffee once she heard his car drive away and went to the back door herself. She opened it and stepped out onto the back porch.

"You don't have to sit out here, you know. You can actually come in."

Clark slowly came out from around the corner of the house.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked, stepping up onto the back porch.

"Please, everyone's been watching me like a hawk ever since I got back. It only made sense that you would make your way over here once my dad went back to work."

Clark was silent. Dinah went over to the two rocking chairs and sat down.

"You know," She said, signaling for Clark to join her, "I _am_ capable of taking care of myself every once and a while."

"Dinah, no offense, you were kidnapped." HE told her, sitting down in the rocking chair next to her. She nodded, knowing that everybody had a right to watch her every move.

"So, I haven't seen you since you, well, rescued me." She said, almost sadly.

"I figured I'd give you time with your family. I heard your mom was coming and everything-"

"You were hiding from me." She said, not really wanting to hear his other reasons. He smiled and laughed a little. HE knew that she was right.

"I never should have let you leave the way you did."

"What were you going to do, Clark, walk me home?"

He shook his head and stood up. "You know what I mean."

"Well," DInah said after a few moments of silence, "Maybe if you hadn't been hiding from me when I got to the barn, things would have turned out differently."

She was right.

"Listen," She stood up and walked to him, "You need to learn that things just happen. My mom explained it to me. Luthor used to know her, was suspicious of her right from the start. The things she did, worked with. His 'freak radar' went on the second I got to town. It was inevitable."

"But maybe... maybe if I just would have been..."

"Scared." She stated it as opposed to asking it. "Hey, it's cool. I'm a strange person. People tell me all the time that I'm too intimidating."

"It's not that," He said, turning around. "It's just that I'm not used to people like you. Fierce, fearless, intense. You're all the things that I'm just... not."

"Is that seriously it? God, it's always me, isn't it?" She walked away from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, keeping his distance.

"The entire reason I'm in the god-forsaken town, Clark, is because... is because it's a hiding place. I was running from Craig. He was the guy I was seeing before I even came here. HE found out about the reason's behind my powers and was completely freaked. He broke up with me, and I just couldn't take Gotham anymore. And now you're telling me that I'm just too aggressive-"

"That's not it at all. I'm not scared of you." Clark admitted.

"I'm scared of me."

And thats when she kissed him.

When she pulled away from him, he looked at her, surprised.

"Don't be scared of yourself, Clark. You hold incredible power." She told him.

And she was right.

She was also going to be the person to help him realize his full potential.

And sooner then they both thought.

**Fin.**

**A/N: ok, that's the end of that one. I admit, it could have been better. Next one coming sooner then ever, and it includes the stones, but also an old friend of Dinahs:**

**Bruce Wayne.**


End file.
